leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jhin/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * has incredible range. When approaching a fight be sure to look ahead for enemies that could be . * Your deals significantly less damage to enemies with full health. Look to pick off weakened targets as they run away. * You can still cast your spells while . Use them to fill the downtime. ;Playing Against * only those hit by one of Jhin's basic attacks, , or allies within the last 4 seconds. * Jhin places around the map. Watch where you step! * Jhin's attacks are quite potent, but he runs out of ammo after . Use this window to jump him and burst him down. * Try to dodge when in a or you'll be rooted in the damaging zone. Fast champions should always try to trigger because they can run straight through the trap before it detonates. It is tempting to disarm the traps if you know where they are, but beware the potential of a bait. * Try to fight head-on when you're playing a champion who fares well in close-range or quick-paced combat. has little means to kite or to quickly burst without his fourth shot up, so if you can get in his face while he's reloading or on his first or second shot, you'll win the duel. ** Even if you aren't good at melee or burst, it's always important to pay attention to his passive. The best time to go in on is when he's reloading, because he can't attack for a short time, and then needs 3 more slow attacks to ready his empowered crit. However, if is nearing his final bullet, you should disengage quickly or he can deal sudden, massive damage. * As against all champions who utilize bouncing projectiles, don't stand too near to allied minions or champions. When facing , this is especially important when allies are low on health, because a will deal extra damage if it bounces to you after killing them. * is a very narrow skillshot that can and should be dodged easily. will usually wait for his teammates to use their own crowd control abilities to land a guaranteed root from long distance, so his position should always be accounted for. * Tanky champions can be difficult for Jhin to deal with, as he relies on burst damage against low-armor, low-health targets. A tanky champion should always lead an advance towards , as they can block and all shots from , plus trigger any without taking nearly as much damage as a squishy. ** is considered to be a strong pick against . First off, below average mobility will give him a hard time avoiding from getting stacked onto him by Braum and his teammates. This is especially difficult if has an ally who can stack his passive quickly, such as . Second off, The majority of Jhin's damage output will be blocked by not only but even by himself. Third off, can scout and disarm , walking over one and using to quickly leap to any of his allies. * (as well as Whisper) deals increasing damage the lower its target is. This is known as an "execute." These are especially important to dodge if you aren't at full health, and if a shot needs to be blocked, the highest percentage health ally should do it, even if they aren't a tank. The final shot of deals at least double the damage of the other shots, so if you aren't near full health, you should make sure to dodge this no matter what. ** fourth shot from both and deals high execute damage. Champions building high maximum health but low armor can take well over 1500 damage from either ability when weakened. Playstyle ;Laning Jhin's a different kind of marksman. While most look to whittle their opponents down with a constant barrage of sapping attacks, Jhin's fastidious to the extreme, and thrives when he handpicks his opportunities to strike. In lane, he's best off saving his valuable for last-hitting, keeping track of his ammo count and looking for moments when he can expend his bullet - his deadliest - on his lane opponent. Jhin's basic attack range is distinctly average at best, making him relatively easy to harass in lane. That's where the Virtuoso can turn to , using the bouncing canister to secure last hits from relative safety, and even apply effective harassment if his opponents stick too close to their minion waves. Still, Jhin's low attack speed will often see him pushed under tower, and having to fire off his shots to last hit instead of harass. Here's the thing, though: when Jhin correctly plans for this, when he places a few of his traps as he falls back, he'll be perfectly placed to call on his jungler and slowly close the noose around his hapless opponents' necks. As the gank starts, Jhin and his allies work best initiating the attack and corralling their targets towards their pre-set traps. Once they trigger, Jhin can follow up immediately with , damaging his target and them inside the trap's as it ticks down toward zero. The explosion, which they're now guaranteed to be caught inside, chunks them down further, setting the stage for Jhin's and final bullet. They'll die, one way or another. ;Skirmishing Once he's set up, Jhin's great at objective control, thanks in part to his traps. By placing traps on the enemy team's easiest path to , Jhin earns his team advance notice of any impending arrivals, and can temporarily root enemy junglers with . Even if they continue their advance, Jhin can throw in a to apply damage to grouped enemies before carefully picking off his targets with basic attacks. He's poor at securing objectives himself - his slow attack speed alone sees to that - but he gives his team a huge boost toward securing objectives when he plans out and prepares for the fight in the areas around them. Then there's Jhin's . gives Jhin and his team huge leverage over objectives when the Virtuoso is able to set up and prepare his sniper nest. The ability has huge range, but only within a set angle, giving Jhin a few key considerations to think about as he searches for his grassy knoll. Set up too close and he'll make an easy target for enemy assassins; too far and he'll render himself irrelevant after he's spent his ; set up poorly and he'll risk losing sight of the battle as it shifts around. Get his position just right and Jhin will wreak havoc from afar before moving in to finish the fight up close. ;Teamfights Jhin has two viable strategies in teamfights: either appear at the start of the battle, or at the end. If he chooses to stick with his team, he takes up a traditional backline position, setting up to protect his fellow squishes while aiming at targets. only adds to the carnage, and when the enemy team starts to flee, Jhin's perfectly positioned to fully assemble and cut the remaining enemies down with . Alternatively, Jhin can choose to set the stage early by firing off his first. This makes him an unusual character in a teamfight because he won't actually be seen, at least initially. And while enemy teams might first revel in the apparently lopsided fight, they'll quickly realize that the Virtuoso's absence is deliberate. Jhin's presence may not be felt, but his absolutely will. deals less damage to high health enemies, but the ability's slow will hinder enemy frontliners from getting to where they want to be, and stop vulnerable enemies from squirming away from Jhin's damage dealing allies. More importantly, will start to pin Jhin's enemies down, forcing them to hide behind their tankier allies or run for cover. And even when his spent, Jhin can contribute to fights, locking down targets with so his allies can clean up the fight and push on toward victory. * is heavily team-reliant because of his unique kit and playstyle. He needs a durable front line to allow him to stand far back in fights, and needs allied crowd control to allow for easy followup with his skillshots. * long range and zone control make him an excellent scout/sniper. Deep wards and the utility of can use that range to pick out enemies alone in the jungle with the help of his team and the vision. Ability Usage * makes quick work of caster minions, even being able to one-shot all three of them with a single cast if has enough damage. Use this to your advantage if an enemy should ever come close to his minion wave. Use regular auto attacks to prime the wave for clearing, launch a strategic , and then land the final shot on an enemy champion. If both the grenade and final shot land, the enemy can take upwards of 800 damage in the mid-game. ** prioritizes only the closest valid unit. It will neither prioritize low-health enemies nor enemy champions and it cannot bounce to a single enemy twice. ** In this way, can be "aimed" by casting from exactly the right direction against the perfect number of targets. A skilled player will be able to land empowered grenades on champions, rather than simply casting against champions as the primary target. This is most powerful in the laning phase and less effective during fights. ** Travel time for each bounce is calculated by the distance between targets. If the targets are far enough apart, you may have time to fire another autoattack, placing the target in execution range and increasing the power of the next bounce. * has an instant or near-instant travel time, so you only need to account for its cast time when aiming. * Enemies will not be and marked for if they are too far out of range, while the spell is on cooldown, or when it has not been leveled at least once. * Try to always store a for escapes or cc combos. Periodically place traps in bushes and rivers to slow and deter potential ganks. can only hold 2 traps at once, and holding on to both will pause the recharge timer. Place the second trap as soon as it's available for maximum trap output. * All minions and monsters can trigger except for Baron Nashor (presumably because Baron cannot move). Traps placed on top of the Baron will bounce to a nearby location, similar to wards. Traps will activate underneath neutral monsters out of combat, but they will not become hostile until taking damage. * If two are placed directly on top of one another, they will trigger simultaneously, allowing both traps to deal full damage at once (multiple traps are supposed to deal 65% damage). However, choosing to stack traps for the potential burst will mean that you can't use them as wards or to slow chasing enemies. ** Leveling up , particularly over , will reduce the recharge time and allow greater zone control through trap nests. Cooldown reduction will also lower the recharge time (min 9.6s @ 40%). The base damage of the spell also increases substantially, giving heavy trap kill potential. * Try to use your only when you are not at risk of being CCed (or killed). Roots, slows, and blinds will not interrupt . * Using from far enough in lane enables it to cover the entire width of the lane, denying your victims the option of exiting its AoE. * (as well as Whisper) deals increasing damage the lower its target is. This is known as an "execute." ** As a Champion's health gets lower, the amount of damage needed to kill decreases, while simultaneously increasing the damage of Curtain Call. Therefore, there exists a "sweet spot" at which Curtain Call is most efficient at killing the target, dealing the most damage without "wasting" a shot's damage due to overkill. The more max health a champion has, the lower the threshold. Squishy Champions can be targeted around 40-50% health, while tankier Champions should be executed closer to the 20-30% range. *** Another way to think of it is that the maximum damage increase (300%) can only be achieved at 0% HP, which is not only impossible, but pointless to waste such a powerful attack on a target who is close to or already dead. *** This theory is best applied in a teamfight where Jhin has free target selection. Obviously, landing a shot to finish off a 10 HP enemy is important if the team is not able to secure the kill. * is hindered by his mediocre attack range and low attack speed, so he can easily be bullied by faster high-burst enemies. However, can hold onto his empowered fourth shot for some time. Use that to your advantage as enemies will stay back when they see that it's available. Last hit with your abilities, which will reset buff duration to keep enemies at bay for as long as possible and to stave off the reload time until you are safer, since reloading makes you vulnerable. Runes * is one of the most common keystones for Jhin. Because he tends to get a lot of bonus AD due to his passive, he takes advantage of this keystone's AD scaling more than any champion. It is also the best sustain option for Jhin, as he tends to not build lifesteal items. * and can be options if you feel like extra damage is more important than health sustain. Arcane Comet is less reliable (but can be a guaranteed hit if you can root enemies with ). Summon Aery does less damage, although it also works off Jhin's basic attacks. * Remember: Anything in the runes that would give attack speed will instead give AD to Jhin, due to his passive. This includes , , . Items * is more of a utility-based AD carry thanks to his long range and strong access to cc, thus favoring items that provide Cooldown Reduction combined with Attack Damage. Critical Strike can be purchased to further multiply overall damage output. He also benefits from movement speed, as this allows him to remain well out of range of the enemy team while still being able to return fire. * is an effective first item, as the 25% bonus critical strike damage will affect Jhin's fourth shot and ultimate, in addition to all other critical strikes. * provides critical strike chance along with valuable CDR as well as mana restoration to facilitate constant use of spells. Jhin can build this item at any time, ideally as a first or second item, not being constrained to Attack Speed items like other marksmen. * will help to assist his below-average turret sieging. It also provides a method of delivering a long-range, energized Final Shot for massive damage. is a less common alternative, providing slightly higher AS for more damage and assists in waveclear and team fight damage. Shiv Lightning damage is able to benefit from if it crits. can be a Zeal option for the late game, to grant 100% crit chance and give more survivability. * 's passive no longer has synergy with Jhin's fixed Attack Speed, but it empowers all energized effects including Rapid Firecannon, Statikk Shiv, and . It also grants a slow which combined with Jhin's movement passive will allow for easy chase downs. * Aside from a crit build, Jhin can also build Lethality/armor penetration. This greatly empowers the damage output from Jhin's abilities, while lowering sustained dps. Lethality items also grant more utility such as move speed, vision control, and CDR. * is preferred for its movement speed, allowing Jhin to dance on the outskirts of a fight. is also viable, but the ward killing passive is suited for melee champions. can be a situational purchase when a key ability needs to be blocked, or to simply maximize Lethality. ** Jhin's fourth shot is guaranteed to crit. The high raw damage of a crit benefits greatly from armor penetration, where it is normally not practical to purchase both critical strike and armor pen. ** remains a recommended purchase, as it still grants AD along with the extended range and move speed. * As with all AD carries, is a good pickup when a particular enemy has high amounts of armor. Keep in mind that Jhin struggles against tanks more than other marksmen. *Although will give Jhin AD due to its stats, other boots are often purchased, as they either give more important stats or more important passives. are a cheaper alternative, grant valuable movement speed, and have good synergy with Jhin's passive, Fleet Footwork, and . Synergies & Counterpicks targets down with and while Darius does... well, what Darius does. Which is . |badchamp1= Yasuo |badtext1= Concentrating Jhin's power into deadly bullets means that champions that can negate one or two of said bullets will effectively halve the Virtuoso's short term damage output. Enter Yasuo, who will happily Jhin's basic attacks away before cutting him down under a of steel. |goodchamp2= Nautilus |goodtext2= One of League's crowd control supertanks, Nautilus has enough , , , and to stop multiple enemies from reaching Jhin. This helps keep the Virtuoso alive, obviously, but more importantly, encourages him to get closer than he'd otherwise be comfortable and do some serious damage with his basic attacks. |badchamp2= Jarvan IV |badtext2= bullets are enough to take down plenty of targets, but not J4, who'll happily n his way over to Jhin before laying into him inside . All while shouting really loudly, of course. |goodchamp3= Morgana |goodtext3= Morgana's super strong alongside Jhin because she has plenty of reliable ways to his enemies. The dream is into , obviously, which wrecks most enemies, but even if Morgana her enemy with , Jhin will still have opportunities to fire off his and his enemy for a few moments, which in turn sets up a perfect opportunity. |badchamp3= Lucian |badtext3= Lucian makes for a pretty hefty thorn in Jhin's side. Not only is he mobile enough to dodge most of Jhin's abilities with , he also packs plenty of burst. So, while Jhin's forced to rely on his basic attacks to deal reliable but slow damage, Lucian can tag the Virtuoso with before rushing in to apply the hurt with . This is not Jhin's favorite gun show. }} Category:Champion strategies Category:Jhin